


Самый удачный момент

by SolarMortis



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, quarantin!AU, Актуальные проблемы, Ворнинг: ООС коронавируса, Ворнинг: коронавирус, Искажение матчасти ради драматического эффекта, Оставайтесь дома и пишите про самоизоляцию
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMortis/pseuds/SolarMortis
Summary: Эпидемия коронавируса как повод для знакомства
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Самый удачный момент

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imret/gifts).

> Сомнительного качества подарок несомненно любимому артеру Imret (@Knet_Makri) / Bast-Imret (@Grimhaat)

Поиски коробки с посудой заняли почти час — именно столько потребовалось, чтобы разобрать картонный бастион на пути к стенному шкафу, а грузчики почему-то не нашли лучшего места для стратегического запаса тарелок и стаканов.

Кайло вытащил ближайшую кружку, наскоро ополоснул в теплой воде и заварил чай. Пакетик медленно провалился на темно-синее дно, украшенное белыми звездочками с маниакальными улыбками.

Кружку подарили на прощание недавние коллеги — и, кажется, он им не нравился.

— Добрый день, Аманда. — Секретарь ответила только после пятого звонка, но могло быть и хуже. Кайло вместе с кружкой вернулся в комнату. — Могу ли я поговорить с мистером Джонсоном?

— Он будет позже, — не слишком уверенно ответила Аманда. Вероятно, мистер Джонсон сегодня в офисе не появился. — У нас все четыре этажа проверяют медики, хорошо, что вы не на работе.

— Первый день — завтра, — напомнил Кайло. Напрасно, если верить мрачному предчувствию. — Курьер уже доставил мои документы?

Собеседование проходило удаленно, ни Джонсона, ни даже главу своего отдела Кайло никогда не встречал лично, — и сейчас рисковал не встретить никогда — и все подписанные копии отправил три дня назад, чтобы не потерять во время переезда.

— Да, бумаги у нас, — в трубке раздался легкий шелест. — Вы приступаете к работе завтра, но удаленно. Просто оставайтесь дома. Извините, — Аманда исчезла не несколько секунд, звуки офиса расплылись приглушенными осколками. И заговорила снова, чуть быстрее: — Кайло, мы закрываемся на карантин. Мистер Джонсон вчера прилетел из Италии, несколько наших сотрудников, возможно, тоже заражены.

— Что я могу сделать? — Отличное вышло предложение помощи. Один, в новом городе, в почти пустой квартире, он бы впечатляюще справился с любой задачей. — Должен ли я заменить кого-нибудь?

— Оставайтесь дома, — повторила Аманда терпеливо. — Джим отправит вам все необходимое.

Самая крупная и самая злобная из нарисованных на кружке звездочек с каждым мгновением улыбалась все шире.

Всего неделю назад казалось, что ему повезло. Он оставил пост в семейной строительной фирме, прошел три этапа собеседования и нашел квартиру настолько быстро и незаметно, что родители даже не успели зайти на второй круг споров и третью фазу ледяного молчания. И это при условии, что Кайло не предупреждал их о переезде в Нью-Йорк, переводе в Колумбийский университет и — в очередной, возможно, все же последний раз — расторгнутой помолвке.

Последнюю новость стоило бы сообщить лично, но несостоявшаяся спутница жизни могла взять на себя все пламенные речи, полные разочарования.

Разочарование, в первую очередь, касалось разрушенных деловых соглашений на уровне сложной династической игры, но за ней следовали и другие, касавшиеся Кайло лично — еще год, и ни один план не спас бы его от неминуемо успешной судьбы.

Офис в центре Монреаля, коттедж с кованой каминной решеткой, минимум трое детей, выходные на вилле родителей. Из путей спасения оставался только ранний алкоголизм и, как следствие — автокатастрофа.

— Напишу им через несколько дней, — пообещал себе Кайло, взвешивая в ладони жуткую кружку. — Если перелеты запретят, целый месяц здесь будет тихо.

Буря грозила прийти потом, но пока из важных решений только три требовали срочного вмешательства.

И первое из них — выбросить кружку сейчас или поставить ее к остальной посуде.

— Я быстро привыкну. — Еще одно произнесенное вслух обещание грозило привычкой разве что к разговорам с самим собой. — И здесь я не случайно.

Собрать вещи он смог всего за вечер, но на то, чтобы расставить все по местам, могла уйти целая неделя — в квартире почти не оказалось мебели. И все же мусор — упаковочная бумага, разорванные коробки и куски скотча — постепенно скрыл звездчато-синюю эмаль на самом дне корзины.

Ближайший супермаркет оказался в пяти минутах от дома, и проблему пустого холодильника Кайло смело вычеркнул из списка.

Он захватил мусор и, спустившись к контейнерной площадке, столкнулся в дверях с соседями.

— Вы не могли бы вызвать лифт? — обратилась к нему женщина, поправляя воротник пальто. — Простите за беспокойство.

— Ничего страшного. — Кайло нажал тусклую металлическую кнопку. — Вы в порядке?

Они выглядели нездоровыми и уставшими, мужчина тяжело дышал и, казалось, с трудом держался на ногах.

— Не советую лететь в Испанию, если соберетесь. Не повторяйте наших ошибок, — сказал он. — Отпуск у нас не удался.

Двери лифта закрылись за ними, Кайло снова остался в спокойном одиночестве, и целый вечер ему никто не мешал — ни прогулке до магазина, ни ожиданию доставки из мебельной фирмы, ни ужину.

Кровать не привезли, — «Извините, на указанный рост мы можем только оформить заказ» — и спать пришлось на матрасе, но это уже не волновало.

Ранее утро началось со звуков сирены.

Кайло вышел на общий балкон — тот тянулся вдоль всего этажа — и в мартовском солнце увидел целый кортеж белых фургонов с красным крестом.

Справа тихо щелкнул замок, кто-то из соседей тоже вышел на шум.

Медики в защитных костюмах ждали внизу, во дворе, и треск рации мешал разобрать слова.

— Пара черных вертолетов с прожекторами, — произнес Кайло, чтобы разрушить мрачную картину. — Хорошему тихому утру не хватает именно их.

— Можно пойти дальше, — ответил сосед. — Для оптимального уровня шума нужна тревожная музыка и лающие собаки.

Вселенная их услышала — тремя этажами ниже на балкон выбежал пес и громко залаял, сонный хозяин с трудом уговорил его вернуться домой. К машине скорой помощи медленно шли те самые люди, которые вечером просили вызвать лифт.

— Идеальное время для вставки с титрами, — добавил Кайло, когда стало незначительно тише. — Но режиссер сегодня не очень.

— Не будьте суровы к первому трейлеру. — Щелкнула зажигалка, воздух поймал мягкий дым. — Апокалипсис только начался, не хочу перебивать ощущение ожидания.

Человек, стоявший справа, оказался высоким, рыжеволосым и бледным — а раннее утро только добавляло холодных серых красок.

— Других новостей не осталось, — заметил Кайло. — Или есть еще хуже?

— У вас скотч в волосах, — ответил он настолько ровным тоном, словно на самом деле сейчас обсуждалось неизбежное падение метеорита. — И скоро начнется дождь.

Кайло пришлось развязать собранный на затылке хвост, чтобы избавиться от клейкой ленты окончательно. Волосы упали на лицо, мешая и смотреть, и разговаривать.

— У нас все так носят. — Кайло поймал самую длинную прядь, с трудом затянул хвост. — В Монреале скотч очень популярен.

— Именно поэтому вы и уехали? — Его тон сохранил ровный холод, чего бы ему это ни стоило. — Я не видел вас раньше.

— Переехал вчера. — Предсказанный дождь действительно начался, заставляя прервать беседу, но он успел добавить: — Кайло Рен. Можно просто Кайло.

— Хакс, — тот протянул руку. — Поздравляю с переездом. Надеюсь, мы друг другу не помешаем.

Кайло вернулся к себе — соседняя балконная дверь тоже закрылась — и приготовил кофе. Два десятка коробок еще ждали своего часа, красиво расставленные вдоль стен, но с посудой стало немного проще.

От Аманды пришло письмо с инструкциями, среди которых несколько затерялось поздравление с первым рабочим днем, и следующие часы Кайло провел за ноутбуком, разбирая документы.

После полного руководства по внутренней корпоративной этике, но перед третьей чашкой кофе и вторым уровнем легкого морального кризиса, на коротком отрезке между отправленным в корзину документом и открытием следующего пришла новость о полном карантине.

Вскоре она появилась на всех сайтах и в сообщениях, часом позже еще одно письмо от Аманды — с пометкой «Экстренно» — загадочным образом перевело его работу в домашний режим.

Телефон зазвонил чуть позже, связь некрасиво шипела помехами.

— Кайло? — услышал он уставший голос. — Это Джим, Джим Топмсон. Ты работаешь у меня в отделе.

— Добрый день, сэр. — Прежде они говорили только через видеозвонок. — Надеюсь, с отделом все в порядке.

— Бывало и лучше, — честно ответил тот. — Мы с женой прилетели на конференцию в Эмираты, и знаешь, что сейчас происходит?

После всех дневных новостей даже интуиция не потребовалась.

— Думаю, вы не можете вернуться в Нью-Йорк, — предложил Кайло самую очевидную версию. — И все мы остаемся на своих местах.

— Точнее не скажешь, — согласился Джим. — Если наша Аманда не умрет от паники на рабочем месте, ты получишь приказы и планы. Помочь не смогу, пока не вернусь домой, но вопросы можешь отправлять на почту.

Считалось ли «Сэр, я занимаюсь проектированием спортивных залов и скалодромов, но не видел ни одного объекта» нормальным вопросом? Впрочем, неважно — Джим уже повесил трубку.

Ответ пришел от Аманды — вероятно, она все еще держалась — и состоял из бесконечности чертежей, схем и отчетов за несколько предыдущих лет. От писем веяло холодом воспоминаний о семейной фирме и трех годах на должности главного технического консультанта.

За два следующих дня он не получил ничего нового, ни фото, ни даже проекта будущих залов, а от непривычной головной боли тянуло только на прогулку — которые так кстати запретили. Короткий список разрешенных выходов Кайло распечатал и закрепил рядом с дверью.

Список же не мешал выходить на балкон? Там все равно никого не было, а открытое пространство за светлой решеткой ограждения создавало ощущение кратковременной свободы.

— Хакс? — Кайло окликнул его издалека, почти вернувшись к своей двери. — Все в порядке?

— Доброе утро? — неуверенно заговрил он. — Или день? Изоляция странно влияет на время.

— Все только началось. — Кайло остановился рядом со своей дверью. Разделяющее расстояние вполне соответствовало инструкции, если ее не поменяли за последние полчаса. — Но я почти уверен, что сейчас полдень.

Если бы он вернулся в квартиру, бесконечные тысячелетия проектов и отчетов забрали бы его навсегда.

— Не помню, когда я последний раз оставался дома так долго. — Хакс подошел к ограждению, спокойно коснулся перил. — Не считая выходных, а их немного.

— Тогда мне повезло больше. — Кайло повторил его жест. — В некотором смысле. Еще месяц назад работа и дом не совпадали только в самых мелких деталях. Не знаю, кто был автором идеи и что появилось первым, но мой кабинет напоминал мою комнату — даже фотографии на стенах одни и те же. Уверен, я скоро привыкну.

— Зачем искать нового архитектора, если можно использовать один и тот же стиль дважды? — Он почти угадал: стиль дома, кабинета и фамильной виллы использовали постоянно, гордились им до безумия и считали уникальным. — Из всех вариантов будущего наступает самый скучный, если к нему нужно привыкать, а не пристреливаться. — Хакс почти улыбнулся. — Десять лет назад я надеялся, что конец света начнется с глобальной катастрофы и анархии, в которой только лучшие из лучших придут к власти.

— Я мечтал о большем, — признался Кайло. — Инопланетное вторжение и зомби-вирус казались достаточно интересными.

— Подождем несколько дней и посмотрим, кто из нас был прав? — Хакс отошел в сторону. — Извини, мне нужно разобраться с работой.

Стопка распечаток встретила Кайло угрожающим шорохом бумаги, поймавшей движение воздуха, и десятилетней давности отчеты вернулись, уничтожая все достижения короткой прогулки и недолгой беседы.

Следующим утром не спасла ни пробежка, ни выход на пустой ярус — снова безлюдный. Обновленный список запретов не вселял надежд, даже ложных, не считая маленького нечестного хода.

— Я бы сказал, что гости обычно не появляются на балконе. — Хакс открыл стеклянную створку. — Но буду честнее: гости у меня не появляются вообще.

— У меня тоже, но я считаю это ранней подготовкой к изоляции, начатой годы и годы назад, — так же прямо ответил Кайло и перешел к главному: — У тебя случайно нет собаки?

— Когда последний раз проверял, не было, — ровно произнес Хакс. — Но теперь, когда ты спросил, я начинаю сомневаться.

— Разрешены прогулки с животными. — Отлично, стоило начать именно с этого, но Кайло пришлось добавить: — Я здесь недавно, и больше никого не знаю.

— Очень циничное отношение к животным, — заметил Хакс с ненастоящим восхищением. — Я живу здесь два года, но ты, кажется, первый сосед, чье имя я запомнил. Никто не одолжит нам собаку.

У них все еще оставался шанс украсть пса, который выбегал на балкон, — тот, тремя этажами ниже, — но только на крайний случай.

Кайло вернулся к себе, устало сел на матрас и забрал распечатанный график с ближайшей коробки.

Джим Топмсон все еще не мог вылететь из Дубая, его жена попала в больницу, периодически офисная рассылка напоминала, как правильно мыть руки и где нельзя оказываться без маски.

Неудивительно, что следующее утро Кайло проспал — в таком ритме время сбивалось с привычного шага.

Стук в стеклянную балконную дверь застал его за завтраком.

— Ты говорил о прогулках с животными? — Хакс поставил за порог зеленую сумку с сетчатой стенкой. — Мой заместитель, Фазма, абсолютно незаменима. Она организовала контрабанду, включив в цепочку и ветеринара, и доставку товаров для кошек.

— Для кошек? — Кайло сел на край матраса, подальше от выхода. — Надеюсь, этого достаточно.

— Я пока не проверил, — признался Хакс и потянулся к сумке. — Возможно, взрослая крупная особь будет убедительна.

— Через много лет, — пообещал Кайло. — Если кормить особь много и часто.

Из переноски осторожно вышел крошечный котенок, рыжевато-бежевый, с розовым носом и зелеными глазами. На подвеске ошейника блестело длинное нечитаемое имя.

— Я не знаю Фазму, — медленно начал Кайло, — но мне нравится ее чувство юмора.

— Это была твоя идея. — Хакс осторожно поднял котенка на руки. — И что с ним делать? — Он повернул подвеску. — С ней.

— Можем по очереди выгуливать ее на улице. — План, конечно, значительно потерял в убедительности. — Я готов оплачивать корм, если ты согласишься.

Котенок вернулся на пол, несмело прошел вперед и сел на стопку старых чертежей.

— Ее зовут Миллисент. — Хакс прислонился плечом к открытой двери. — Я бы очень хотел увидеть, как ты объяснишь свою прогулку на улице. Извини, но даже сейчас это забавно.

— Не слушай его, Миллисент. — Кайло подхватил котенка и посадил на матрас рядом с собой. — Ты настоящий хищник.

Вечером ему пришлось повторить эту версию — разве что более серьезным тоном — в непринужденной беседе с дежурным офицером.

Миллисент сидела за воротником пальто, иногда пыталась спрятаться в шарф и совершенно не помогала версии о том, как животным нужен свежий воздух и открытое пространство.

— Завтра утром с ней гуляешь ты. — Кайло поставил переноску на пороге Хакса. — Еще несколько дней, и она к нам привыкнет.

— И мы привыкнем, — Хакс дождался, когда Миллисент выйдет на шорох игрушечной мыши. — Будешь чай?

— Поить кошку чаем? — Кайло с сомнением посмотрел на котенка. — Слишком Кэррол.

— Я предлагаю чай тебе, а не Миллисент, — вздохнул Хакс. — На кухне достаточно просторно, чтобы не подхватить чуму. Ванная справа.

Длинная барная стойка оставила им пространство, а смена обстановки — пусть и незначительная — почти справилась с тяжелой усталостью.

— А где ты работаешь? — Кайло подвинул стоявшую в центре сахарницу чуть ближе. — Я помню, что твои помощники могут за несколько часов найти котенка.

— Как эта мысль может быть одновременно такой правдивой и такой обидной? — Хакс мягко улыбнулся. — Разобраться с поиском животного, когда вы неожиданно запертый в собственном доме инженер — признак мастерства.

— Не думай, что я не впечатлен, — успокоил Кайло. — А чем еще занимаются инженеры, кроме судьбы Миллисент?

— Носить скотч в волосах и не знать об инженерах, — задумчиво сказал Хакс, поднимая чашку. — Монреаль из твоих рассказов кажется очень странным местом.

— Я родился и вырос в Вашингтоне, — Кайло перешел к лучшей части истории. — Семейный бизнес сейчас — тихая гавань, а все мое детство прошло рядом с гладиаторскими боями в Сенате.

— Роскошное начало для Древнего Рима, — заметил Хакс, поставил на столешницу блюдо с печеньем. — Но почему тогда Нью-Йорк, а не Вашингтон? Связи в политике — дело редкое.

— Но всегда полезное, — уточнил Кайло и замолчал.

Все, что успели сделать его родители, уже стало историей — даже если она не сохранила имен. Если бы их не переиграли десять лет назад, заставив тихо отойти в сторону, Кайло никогда не оказался бы здесь и сейчас.

— Извини, мне не стоило спрашивать, — Хакс осторожно заговорил, разрушая неловкую паузу. — Вернемся к тому, кто такие инженеры? У меня собственная фирма — уже два года, и мы планируем набирать новых людей в штат. Планировали, — поправил он. — Пока не началась чума.

Через несколько минут Хакс принес пару листов бумаги и легкими ровными линиями нарисовал будущий проект, полученный всего неделю назад.

— Мы находим оборудование, проверяем его совместимость и полностью настраиваем, — рассказывал он, добавляя чертежу детали. — Завод получает готовый цех, полный курс обучения и одного из наших специалистов на годовой контракт, чтобы тот следил за запуском и мог все контролировать.

Хакс — и это при условии, что он был старше всего на четыре года — говорил так, словно последние тридцать лет из двадцати пяти занимался самыми крупными проектами в истории человечества, от космических программ до облачных хранилищ.

Жаль, но ответить с той же увлеченностью Кайло не мог. Когда пришла его очередь рассказывать, зачем он в Нью-Йорке и чем занят, на обороте листа появился рисунок — достаточно реалистичный — с человеком, сорвавшимся с высоты.

— Из чего я делаю вывод, что ты киллер, — предположил Хакс, забирая бумагу. — Расскажешь веселые истории с работы?

— Могу придумать, если хочешь. — На втором листе Кайло уже рисовал водолаза, зацепившегося за коралловый риф. — Но я всего лишь должен отвечать за оформление в спортивных залах.

— Смелые решения. — Хакс снова посмотрел на первую картинку. — От клиентов, наверное, отбоя нет.

— Дизайн должен соответствовать эпохе, — самым серьезным тоном ответил Кайло. — И если я не увижу ни одного зала иначе, чем в плохо сделанной модели, жертв не избежать. Размер помещения, свет, текстуры — все, что мне неизвестно.

Где-то в недалеком будущем не хватало только альпинистов, сорвавшихся с искусственных скал — и у него были все шансы исправить такую мелочь.

— Я учился рисовать, — добавил Кайло. — Но если долго строить дома, которые похожи на офис компании, который похож на семейную виллу, настроение исчезает. Все еще удивлен, что прошел собеседование, — признался он, впервые заговорив о работе всерьез. — Это не карьера мечты и не карьера в принципе.

Успело стемнеть, головная боль постепенно возвращалась, а они сидели на кухне и говорили — иногда настолько тихо, что беседа почти таяла, теряясь в случайных отзвуках улицы за окном.

— Спасибо. — Кайло поднялся на ноги, поставил чашку рядом с раковиной. — Увидимся завтра?

— Конечно. — Хакс осторожно взял на руки уснувшего у него на коленях котенка. — Утром я иду доказывать городу, что Миллисент очень нужен свежий воздух.

Вместо всех писем, новостных сводок и ужасающих цифр, ждавших его дома, Кайло нашел еще одну закрытую коробку — с бумагой, красками и маркерами, которые он зачем-то забрал с собой.

Сначала он нарисовал вид из окна, пусть вечеру на листе и не хватило дрожащих бликов, пусть только набросок, залитый серо-синей ночью, ожил из ничего.

Потом пришла очередь новых форм — глубокие тени по углам квартиры, резкие очертания распахнутой двери в темную ванную, зеленоватый неровный свет под потолком.

Чтобы нарисовать Миллисент, Кайло открыл самую новую коллекцию маркеров — заказал полгода назад, но только сегодня проверил цвета. Все еще наброски, черновики, которым не стоило ждать завершения, но с каждой новой линией становилось легче.

Оставив только тонкий черный, прозрачный зеленый и осенний золотой, Кайло нарисовал портрет — и заснул, не выпустив альбом из рук.

Вероятно, сон на матрасе при открытой балконной двери был ошибкой — к утру усталость не исчезла, пробралась под кожу и завязла там, тягучая и немая.

Кайло сделал завтрак, но так к нему и не притронулся, просто вышел с большой чашкой безвкусного чая на общий ярус.

— Миллисент, фас, — услышал он справа. Хакс сидел у порога своего балкона. — Я учу ее добывать еду.

— Надеюсь, только в теории. — Голос неприятно сел, дышать стало сложно. — Не хочу видеть, как ты бегаешь по этажам и рычишь на соседей.

— Мне бы тоже не понравилось, но давай вернемся к вопросу через пару недель? — Хакс бросил в сторону Кайло маленький красный мячик, Миллисент радостно бросилась следом. — Мы так и не решили, какой апокалипсис нравится нам обоим.

— Я все еще считаю, что от конца света нужно взять всё. — Кайло рассеянно погладил котенка, бросил мячик обратно. — Но уже не уверен, что доживу до окончания шоу.

— Ты выглядишь уставшим. Разбирался с работой всю ночь?

— Рисовал, — признался Кайло. — Заснул почти на рассвете.

Им пришлось прерваться — Миллисент, едва уловив ветер свободы, пробежала мимо Хакса, мимо соседских квартир, мимо пожарной лестницы. Побег был обречен, но попытка впечатляла.

— Никаких прогулок без поводка, — пообещал ей Хакс, возвращаясь. — Что я скажу Фазме, если ты потеряешься?

— Расскажешь, что воспитал хищника, — подсказал Кайло. — И пытался скормить соседа.

— Ты слишком легкая добыча сегодня. Поспишь немного? — В предложении определенно скрывался здравый смысл. — Я принесу Миллисент вечером, чтобы вы погуляли.

Кайло вернулся к матрасу, проверил письма — сборщики мебели уверенно обещали привезти кровать почти сегодня — и отключился.

То, что раньше казалось усталостью, потянулось по всему телу, вцепилось в виски и раскаленным песком прошлось по коже.

Где-то резкие звуки прорывались сквозь сон, воздух приходил в движение, иногда темнота разбавлялась серыми пятнами.

— Ничего не обещаю, но пройдет не сложнее обычного гриппа, — услышал он. — Вы знаете, что больницы уже переполнены, а состояние не критическое.

— Спасибо, доктор. — Кажется, отвечал Хакс, но голос все равно звучал неясно. — Я вас провожу.

Кайло открыл глаза, и даже зашторенные окна вспыхнули яркими зелеными прямоугольниками.

— Уже вечер? — хрипло спросил он. — Как ты здесь оказался?

— Три дня назад ты не появился, — ответил Хакс тихо. — Дверь на балкон осталась открытой, я зашел проверить, все ли в порядке, и вызвал скорую.

Что-то в комнате изменилось — и свет, и ракурс, и само пространство.

— А откуда здесь кровать? — Кайло медленно сел, поправил подушку. — Я не помню целых три дня?

— Кровать привезли позавчера. — Хакс зашел на кухню, говорить пришлось немного громче. — Отказались собирать, поэтому я собрал ее сам — не оставлять же тебя на полу.

— Спасибо. — Кайло осторожно забрал кружку. — А почему я всего этого не помню?

В углу стояло незнакомое кресло, на столике перед ним спала Миллисент. Коробки, аккуратно убранные к шкафу, не мешали под ногами — отличное решение, стоило признать.

— Ты мог отвечать на вопросы, когда приехали врачи. — Хакс открыл балкон, воздух сразу стал прохладнее. — Сначала тебя отвезли в больницу, потом вернули обратно, сказав, что случай легкий, и ты скоро будешь в порядке. У них не остается мест.

— Но тебе же опасно быть здесь. — Кайло бесполезно и напрасно отодвинулся подальше к стене, но едва ли спас этим чью-то жизнь. — Я не хочу, чтобы вирус убил еще и тебя.

— Поздно, — легко ответил Хакс. — Два дня я дежурил тут в полном костюме химзащиты, но напрасно. Никогда не знаешь, что подарит фармацевтическая фирма за доработку цеха, — уточнил он. — Тест показал, что у меня бессимптомная форма, антитела работают и ты не настолько смертелен, насколько тебе хотелось бы.

— Я должен извиниться, но не знаю, что могу сделать, — признался Кайло. — Одна кошка на двоих, одна чума на двоих, — добавил он очень тихо. — Ты вернешься к себе?

— Не сейчас, — мягко успокоил Хакс. Возможно, мысль про кошку и чуму он все же услышал. — Тебе нужно поужинать, и я принесу таблетки.

Кайло поправил одеяло и закрыл глаза — мучительное разочарование в себе нарастало с каждой минутой.

— Даже если ты не помнишь, я расскажу. — Хакс вернулся с деревянным подносом. — У тебя удивительный талант, Кайло.

Если он нашел собственный портрет, объяснение про необходимость практики и случайное вдохновение считалось бы достаточным?

— Даже в бреду и с высокой температурой ты очень убедителен, — продолжил Хакс. — Я вышел всего на минуту, когда приехала скорая, а когда вернулся, мне почему-то разрешили поехать в больницу вместе с тобой и даже узнать, все ли в порядке.

Единственный оставшийся шанс сохранить призрак самоуважения — отказываться до последнего, что бы тут ни произошло.

— Что я говорил? — спросил Кайло настолько спокойно и ровно, насколько позволял голос в этот непростой момент его жизни.

— Скорой? Не знаю, — слишком быстро ответил Хакс. Возможно, он действительно не слышал разговор, но что-то его определенно смущало. — Но когда мы вернулись, ты очень убедительно просил меня не приклеивать скотч на волосы.

— Разумеется, просил. — Что угодно, чтобы сменить тему. — Ты же не из Монреаля, чтобы так выглядеть.

Хакс улыбнулся, и если бы бумага и маркеры оказались под рукой прямо сейчас, Кайло нарисовал бы лучший портрет в своей жизни.

Возможно, сон мог вернуть некоторые утраченные воспоминания — что одновременно являлось доводом и в пользу комы, в пользу вечной бессонницы.

К вечеру следующего дня жар прошел, постепенно вернулась способность нормально двигаться.

Из Эмиратов Джим Томпсон — тоже подхвативший вирус — от лица всего отдела выражал лучшие пожелания на целых пять минут видео. Больше писем не приходило.

— Возможно, все они уже стали зомби и ходят по улицам, — уверенно предложил Хакс. — У меня было время оценить твой вариант апокалипсиса, и он мне понравился.

— О нем я тоже рассказывал в бреду? — Кайло смотрел на тарелку перед собой, словно ужин мог ответить на самые неудобные вопросы. — Осталась ли в мире тема, на которую я не высказался за эти три дня?

— Возможно, — судя по голосу, Хакс не собирался его успокаивать. — Я же запомнил не все.

Чай некрасиво дрожал в красивой черно-красной чашке, — неуверенность движений, к счастью, легко объяснялась недавней болезнью — а удобные ответы за ужином не появились.

Кайло ушел в душ и несколько минут стоял под теплой водой, чтобы в следующий раз, если разговор снова потянется к бездне неудобных признаний и откровений, у него была версия о возвращении жара, из-за которого и появился такой очевидный румянец.

Следующим утром он проснулся в одиночестве — кресло, где спал Хакс последние несколько дней, исчезло. Оставалась только Миллисент — спокойно сидела на башне из коробок и смотрела в окно.

Зато в волосах появилась — нет, не клейкая лента — тонкая косичка, которую Кайло точно не заплетал вечером.

Он оставил косичку, приготовил завтрак, убрался в комнате и открыл окно. Все это не помогло в неравной борьбе с подступающим полуденным сном, и уже поздним вечером Кайло очнулся снова.

Вероятно, Хакс заходил к нему — забрал Миллисент, оставил на столе чай и ушел. Пустой день задевал странным разочарованием, наступившее утро не помогло — лилось дождем за окнами, серо липло к стеклам и не обещало ничего хорошего.

Кайло снова достал бумагу и маркеры. Он рисовал без цели и идеи, просто повторял линии, за которыми тянулась рука, и привычка возвращала спокойствие, пусть и временное.

Мягкое прикосновение к волосам вернуло к реальности, не заключенной в границы рисунка.

— Извини, не хотел мешать. — Хакс не сразу убрал руку. Несколько бесшумных секунд, когда ни один из них не смотрел в глаза, закончились коротким: — Тебе лучше?

— Сейчас — да, — честно ответил Кайло. — Тебя весь день не было.

— Я ездил в больницу. Там очень длинные очереди и очень громкая паника. Но со мной все в порядке, только день прошел впустую.

— Ты забрал Миллисент. — Кайло ничего не мог сделать ни с улыбкой, ни с желанием закрыть глаза. — Весь вчерашний вечер мне казалось, что мы больше не увидимся.

— Я думал, что ты сам зайдешь, когда проснешься. — Прикосновение пальцев к затылку не исчезло. — Но ты решил уйти в рисование.

Хакс взял один из листов — закрашенный дрожащей геометрией черного и красного, то резкой в оскале белых треугольников, то мягкой в линии волн.

Тишину за окном разрушила сирена скорой помощи.

— Не смотри на меня так, словно я сейчас уйду. — Хакс поймал его взгляд. — Скоро мы привыкнем и перестанем обращать внимание.

— Ты склонен спасать случайно заболевших соседей. — Кайло медленно поднялся на ноги, альбом упал и рассыпался чистыми страницами.

— Я не склонен. Или не преувеличивай мое милосердие, или приводи примеры, — Хакс встретил его взгляд и улыбнулся.

Звучало настолько восхитительно, что яркость румянца — мгновенного, судя по ощущению вспыхнувшей под кожей лавы, — вообще не имела значения.

Рано или поздно предстояло получить ответ и на этот вопрос.

— У нас есть выбор, и он зависит от тебя, — медленно заговорил Кайло. — Либо я еще раз заболею чем-нибудь, чтобы твое милосердие снова откликнулось.

— Либо ты можешь просто прийти ко мне, — прервал его Хакс, словно план не заслуживал внимания. — У меня отличная плазменная панель, огромная коллекция фильмов-катастроф и — запомни, это важно — свободны абсолютно все вечера.

— Начнем через пару часов. — Кайло легко сжал его запястье и сразу же выпустил, чтобы не сбивать собственное дыхание. — Я приготовлю пиццу.

Где-то на кухне Миллисент уронила со стола очередную чайную чашку, но ни один из них не отвел взгляда. Ни один не шагнул в сторону, когда на улице снова проснулась сирена.

**Author's Note:**

> Автор знает, что некоторые факты, события и географические детали не соответствуют действительности, но три недели работы и жизни в самоизоляции сказываются на способности мыслить критически и гуглить тщательно.


End file.
